User blog:Lasifer/Facetheslayer
Its the first match of Round 1 in my Sci-Fi Co-op User Tourny! Its...... Facetheslayer: Once a everyday girl, FTS was forced to become a new model for the T-1000 by Skynet And her partner Leolab: The Trans-Dimensional Merc, who helped out FTS once she escaped Skynet Versus Wassboss: The Ex-Bounty Hunter, now a soilder for hire who became business partners with Tomahawk And his partner Tomahawk: A famous Merc and Spy for Hire. Who has escaped as much as he can remember WHO!....IS!...DEADLIEST! FTS' Loadout Here is her loadout word for word Close Range: PDK2019/That Gun (Blade Runner/Fallout) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/That_Gun Mid Range: Flak Cannon (Unreal Tournament 3) http://liandri.beyondunreal.com/Flak_Cannon + Maliwan Hellfire (Borderlands) http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hellfire Long Range: Omega N90 Hurricane (Ratchet & Clank: UYA) http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/N60_Storm Melee: Own Metal Blades (Terminator 2) Special: Gravity Gun: (Half-Life) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravity_gun Armor: Liquid Metal Skeleton Leolab's Loadout Close: Dual Reaper Carbines Mid Range: DC-17m ICWS) Long Range: Fully upgraded Deadeye Special: Covalent Gatling Gun (Dominant Species) Extra weapon: Fully upgraded Wildfire Wassboss' Loadout Close range: Needler and M45 Tactical Shotgun http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M45_Tactical_Shotgun http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-33_Guided_Munitions_Launcher Mid range: Dalek Gun Blaster http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Gunstick Long range: Sontaran Blaster http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Sontaran_blaster Special weapon: Wrist mounted Dark cannon (Smaller than a regular one but just as effective) http://www.ssbwiki.com/Dark_Cannon Tomahawk's Loadout close range ZX Wrist mounted flamethrower star wars Mid range . Customized&Modified 45-cal SMG with low recoil halo long range Nolands weapon Predator not used by predators made by noland Special mandalorian disntegrator Rifle. melee Lightsaber extra weapon thermal detonator X-Factors Judged by the people and me, i choose the most realistic results from the user ratings Leo/FTS/Hawk/Wass Training: 70/55/70/75 Speed: 85/80/90/80 Endurance: 75/90/65/70 Brutality: 80/75/80/80 Stamnia: 65/95/80/65 Stealth: 75/70/90/70 Tactics: 80/70/85/80 Teamwork: 85/75 Intelligence: 85/85/80/85 Audacity: 80/85/70/75 Physicality: 70/90/75/70 Psychological Health: 70/100/65/80 Battlefield Experience: 80/50/80/85 Calm Underfire: 85/70/80/85 Intimidation: 80/85/80/80 My Overall Edge: I will not reveal my vote. As normal, Bad votes count as half, and good as full. Voting ends 11/12/11. The Score: FTS & Leo: 4.5 Votes Wass & Hawk: 1.5 Vote The Battle "Rabian! How long till we get there!" exclaimed Wassboss. "Calm Down, we're reaching the Skynet Headquarters. This is where our next target should be." said Rabian. "And that woul-." replied Wassboss, before being cut off by Rabian. "Leo, you know the famous merc?" said Rabian. "And the rewa-." said Wassboss, before being cut off again by Rabian as he hands Wass the Wanted poster. "500,000 American Dollars, eh? I can live with that." said Wassboss. "Good, because theres another reward for his partner, Project Facetheslayer." said Rabian. "Oh, that silly little project, we'll, we kill BOTH! hahahaha!" said Wassboss. "Hehe, yes, we will be rich in American currency, but we will trade it in for some other form of money. Anyways, we are here." said Rabian. "So they are here?" said Wass. "No, but we can get Project: FTS' location by hacking Skynet from our ship. Which will lead us to both of them." said Rabian pulling out his Cryptographic Sequencer. "Alright, its hacked. Location found." said Rabian. "Alrighty then, lets kick some arse." said Wassboss pulling out a Needler. "It is in Subspace, so come prepared and ready for action." says Rabian. "I always am Rabian. Hehe, and ive been through Subspace, i know my way around." says Wass. "Good, then lets go." says Rabian. Their ship then flys through a rip in space, the Subspace. An hour later, "This is where the map leads us." says Rabian. "A flying shack! Your kidding me! Blow it up!" yells Wass. Rabian then throws a Thermal Detonator at the shack, but the shack doesnt blow up. "What the hell! F**k this, we'll go inside and kick their asses!" exclaims Wass. "Fine then, let us battle these fouls." says Rabian as he activates his lightsaber. Rabian activates a air lock chamber that connects to the Shack's Entrance, allowing them to reach it easily. Wass kicks open the door. "Anyone here? Im your land lord, time to pay up im afraid." yells Wassboss inside the large, shiny mansion thought to be small, nasty shack. "Spilt up, we each kill one." says Rabian. "Ok, i'll go after Leo, you go after the bot." replies Wassboss as they spilt up. "Hello, FTS, where are you, im here to help you." says Rabian, loading his SMG. Meanwhile, FTS is oozing through the vents in her liquid form. "Huh? WHat was that? I hear you, COME OUT COME OUT WHERE VER YOU ARE!" yells Rabian. "Right here." whispers FTS into Rabians ear. "Huh? Die B!tch!" yells Rabian as he turns around and pumps lead into FTS, who falls to the ground afterwords. Rabian then Radios Wassboss, as FTS forms back behind him. "One down, we should met somewhere, how about the dinning room, i just passed it-." Rabians communication is then lost due to Leo blocking it. FTS then uses the Gravity Gun to launch nearby objects such as Vases, Paintings, and Books and even Spears, Knives, and Swords from the walls at Rabian, who manages to dodge them, expect for a knife that manages to get him in the arm, followed by a spear that strikes him in the chest. "Oh, to bad for you, your gonna die." says FTS, pointing her N60 at Rabian's Face. "Oh really?" says Rabian has he pulls out his lightsaber and quickly cuts the barrel off the N60 and then FTS' Hand. "You little-." mutters FTS, Rabian yanks the spear out of his chest and shoves it in FTS' head, before cutting it off into a thousand litttle pieces, and then burns the bits with his wrist-mounted flamethrower, and walks away. "The danm communications were disabled. But how? Oh wel, ill just find wassbo-" mutters Rabian as he looks down at his bleeding stomach, with a shiny metal blade poking through. "You...dumb.....bitch." mutters Rabian. "Hehehe, you foul, you dared to Face The Slayer, and you failed like the rest, and you'll get your punishment, like the rest. I consider, retirement." says FTS to Rabian as she pulls out "That Gun" and blows Rabians head off, his brain matter, skull bits, and blood all over the walls of the hallway. Meanwhile, Wassboss kicks open a office door in the mansion. "Alright you basterd. Your head. Under my boot. Lets do this!" yells Wass. "Tisk Tisk Tisk. I was just on the good part of my book. And im afraid i do not like trespassers. You.....Will......Die!" says Leolab. "We'll see about that. Im going to enjoy this." replies Wass. Leo pulls out his Duel Reaper Carbines while Wassboss pulls out his Needler and they both shoot the room up. But all the bullets some how miss. "This will be great, and one will come out on top." says Leo. "That moneys mine!" yells Wassboss shooting his Gunstick all over the room, Leo dodging the beam. Landing on a desk with a Covalent Gatling Gun mounted on. Leo fires it at Wassboss who runs as fast as, dodging bullets. "Playing hard eh?" says Leo who pulls out his Deadeye, seeing a hint of Wass' hand, he fires and blows it clean off. "AHHHHH!" yells Wassboss. "Prepare for death, but im sure you already are since you came here. hehehe-." says Leo, before being turn into a trophy by Wass' Wrist Mounted Dark Cannon. "Haha! That should teach you not to mess with me! Hahaha!" lauhs Wassboss in victory. But through a vent a shiny grey ooz comes FTS, who touches Leo's Trophy form, allowing him to turn back to normal. "Ummmm, please dont, i'll do anything!" begs Wassboss. "I dont think so..." says Leo who blows Wass' head off with his Wildfire. "Now lets go take his stuff." says FTS. The pair then take Rabian's Ship, and fly off. Winners: Leolab & Facetheslayer Epilouge Hours later Foot steps echo through the Mansions halls, they then stop to Wassboss' Corpse. "Hmmm, it appears the pair have escaped, and Wassboss is dead." says a Mysterious Voice. "WHAT! Danmit, he was our imformant, he knew everything about "Their" plan." replies another Mysterious Voice. "Well, TS, looks like we'll just go after them ourselves." Category:Blog posts